fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 10
Back at the compound, Royce slowly wakes up from the tear gas attack. Upon his attempt to stand he realises he's bound with rope, trying to unbind himself he looks around and sees Tanith and Gorrister in the same situation. "Fuck...no, please don't say what's happening what I think..." Royce mumbled to himself fearfully. "Shit, guys. Wake up." he called to his companions. "God damnit, they're not waking up." Royce thought to himself. With no other option he rolls over to his companions to nudge them with what little movement he has. "What, what's going on!?" Tanith asked upon waking up. "We got fucking gassed, that's what, we're bound. Wake up Gorrister." Royce explained. "Shit, what!? Okay, okay. Gorrister, get up old man, c'mon!" Tanith screamed at him. "Nudge him or some shit!" Royce commanded. With an elbow to the ribs, Gorrister's awoken by the sharp pain, looking around frantically he attempts to get up before realising his bindings. "What the fuck, what is this!?" Gorrister asked. "Don't know, but whatever it i-" Tanith's cut off by an opened door and footsteps. "Please don't be who it is...please..." Royce begged to himself. "Ah, you three are awake. Good." a female voice said to herself. "Now, let's see who we've got..." she commented to herself. "Ooooh, very good build, muscular body, good facial structure, I could work a lot with you..." she said to herself after examining Gorrister. "Ach, I detest red hair, still, healthy, good slender body." the voice spoke aloud, alongside a grunt from Tanith at the red hair comment. "Now, who do we have here..." the voice asked. Royce, shuddering in fear and disgust, reluctantly looks up to the figure. "Ah...shit." Royce mumbled. "What was that? I didn't hear you, lover." the voice beckoned. "I said, hi...Selena." Royce whimpered. "That's Selena!?" Gorrister asked in shock. "Yes, it is I. I appear to have a reputation amongst your friends." Selena questioned. ---- Motioning for chairs, three armed men come in and prop the three on chairs. "That's much better, more personal and it's polite to look at the person talking." Selena commented. "Who the fuck are you!?" Tanith angrily asked. "Oh, aren't you a precious thing, I suppose you could say I'm our friend Royce's girlfriend." Selena replied. With a chuckle, "Not anymore, bitch." Royce said. With a dry laugh, Selena approached Royce and with a slight grin, she slaps him. "Now, now. Where's your manners, young man?" she asked in an authoritive way. Knowing there's no use in retorts, Royce doesn't answer. "Now, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I've got some surgery to do for our friend Royce." Selena explained. "Boys, if you would." she motioned to two of her men to lay Royce down. "You, get my equipment." she ordered. "Y-yes, miss." he answered fearfully. After several minutes, the ordered lackey arrives with a case full of 'surgical' equipment. "Now, I'm normally not one for being watched during my surgery, but I think an audience is necessary for this." Selena sadistically commented. ---- Tanith is too shocked to realise what's going on, or too scared to comment. To her left, Gorrister is mumbling something to himself, too quiet to hear. "Hey, bitch!" Gorrister screamed. Looking in surprise, she approaches Gorrister. "Are you referring to me?" she asks. "You're the only one who I'd call a bitch, so yeah, you. If you even touch him, I will fucking tear your throat out and feed it to you!" Gorrister shouted in her face. "Hmmm...I like your lack of fear, you'll be the first." Selena clicked her fingers, one of her men props Royce back on his chair while the other two lay Gorrister down. "No! Gorrister, NO!" Royce screams out of horror. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Tanith finally speaks out of concern. "Doing this shit for you." Gorrister calmly explained. "Let the surgery commence." Selena commented. ---- Opening the case, and taking some pieces out. Selena soon builds what appears to be a thermal laser, Gorrister simply lies there calmly with almost no fear, as if he's accepting his demise. After pressing several buttons and getting the laser to target Gorrister, it slowly corrodes away his skin, attempting to fight off the pain, Gorrister can do nothing but scream in agony as the laser tears his skin away. With nothing being able to assist Gorrister, Royce simply looks at the event in horror while Tanith attempts to slide her knife out to cut her bindings. Tanith looks at Royce briefly, seeing his shock at the event, giving her more reason to cut the bindings. Eventually Gorrister's screams stop as he finally dies from the shock, with Selena humming as the laser cuts away at some leftover parts from Gorrister's body, Tanith is able to cut her binds but waits. "Pack his body, I still need some work to do with it." Selena ordered. Her three followers approach Gorrister's corpse to prepare for transport, Selena is preparing the laser for its next victim, with their backs turned to the final two, Tanith jumps into action. Cutting Royce's binds, she pounces at the three men and stabs one in the throat while taking his gun and shooting one while the other drops his gun in surrender, Selena simply stands there amused at Tanith's actions. Keeping her gun trained on the final two, she grabs Royce and forces him out of the door. Slamming the door shut, Tanith breaks the lock in an attempt to stop them being chased by Selena. "Should we g-" the final follower's cut off. "No, let them. He'll come back eventually." Selena replied in confidence. Running out of the compound, Tanith spots a van which she figured Selena had used to enter the compound, forcing Royce into the passenger side, Tanith hotwires the van and begins to drive away back to Michael's community. "Royce...you okay?" Tanith asked in concern. Without even any reaction to Tanith's words, Royce simply sits there in shock at what had just happened. "I'm sorry...about Gorrister." Tanith tells him out of sympathy. Again with no reaction from Royce, Tanith sighs and continues to drive, hoping there's enough gas to get back to Michael's community. End of Volume 1. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn* *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne* *Straid* *Selena *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael* Deaths *Two of Selena's men *Gorrister Harrington Trivia *If it's any comfort, Gorrister lasted longer than I'd intended for him to. **You're probably gonna hate me after reading this issue. :( ***Had to be done, sadly. ****I teared up slightly doing it. *****Now I hate myself for doing it. Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues